Typically, transaction drawers such as bank drawers are designed to slide back and forth along a line, much like conventional drawers, such as furniture drawers. Generally, these transaction drawers slide on a rail, and, if the drawer is to be extended over any substantial length, the rail is arranged in multiple stages which must telescope into each other.
Another approach to a transaction drawer involves pivotable arms rather than rails for extension and retraction of the transaction drawer carrier. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,429,639 to Burchart discloses a dispenser for a safe which uses the rotation motion of two arms to move a drawer in a linear direction. The first arm is pivotably connected to a second arm, which is pivotably connected to the drawer. As the first arm pivots about the shaft of a driving motor, it pulls the second arm, which in turn pulls the drawer. Passive guide means, separate from the arms, maintain the drawer fixed on a linear path. While the drawer of this device converts rotational motion into linear motion, its range of motion is limited to twice the length of the first arm. The second arm does not contribute to the range of motion of the drawer.